This disclosure relates generally to multiple-polymeric-layer thermoformable materials and articles formed from such materials.
It is common for containers to have removable liners. By way of example, garbage pails commonly include thin removable plastic bags, such that can garbage can be contained within the can for a period of time and then removed without leaving behind undesirable residue. Similarly, paint trays often have removable liners that can be discarded once soiled.
Disposable liners have been employed by other in the context of animal litter trays, such as those used to contain urine and feces produced by cats, rabbits, and rodents kept as pets. A significant drawback of such liners has been that a substantial amount of unused litter can be retained within the liner during its disposal, resulting in waste of otherwise usable litter. The advent of “clumpable” litters (particulate materials which adhere and/or expand to form large clumps upon absorption of liquid) has facilitated development of animal litter trays from which solid and clumped liquid animal wastes can be removed with reusable screens, slotted or perforated sifting apparatuses, and the like. However, even such trays have the significant drawback that the screening or sifting apparatus tends to accumulate used litter, resulting in undesirable odors and decreased efficacy over time. Even for trays for which the sifting apparatus is separable from the tray, cleaning and operation of the apparatus can be inconvenient.
It would be advantageous if a animal litter tray were available that facilitates removal of solid and clumped animal wastes. The subject matter disclosed herein include such trays.